Resurrection
by xxNinjaStarGirlxx
Summary: I imagine when you've spent almost 3 years in St. Mungo's people make assumptions about you. So my question now is. How do I go about disillusioning these assumptions? This is my life, after the insane asylum. OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Contemplation is a Dangerous Game

**__**

July 26th

If I just take a step back and try to figure out why I ended up where I am I wouldn't be so confused. But then again maybe, just maybe in a world in which I have seen so much pain and destruction I like to be confused, I seek to be confused.

So here I am no better now then I was before only edging closer to a point in my life when a choice must be made. Do I accept the life of bleakness that fate has handed me or do I continue to breath, to live, as I have done so many times before?

Either way the question is clear: life or death?

The same question that has echoed in billions of lives before mine, and that will resound in the billions of lives after.

The distant rumblings of thunder, strikes a chord within me, a power seeping through my veins to fill me with a hum, surging through my mind. I flex my fingers by my side as the power so long deluded by pain and drugs courses through me once again. How long has it been, how long will it last?

Her head lifted to the sky as lightening flashed in the distance and a cool breeze whipped about her, blowing hair into her face. Closing her eyes she felt her shirt ripple in the breeze and the pendent swing pendulum like across her collarbone.__

Death... Would it truly be a comfort to not have to face the next day, to no longer suffer the slings and arrows that daily life throws at you. Death, the bright morning star at the end of this damnable tunnel, the last hurdle to leap before eternal rest, the end of the race. How easy it must be to let it wrap its cold arms around you, to let it obliterate all that the years have brought. Would I be willing to forget, am I willing to let go? Is it a choice I could make, an action I could take, if not now, then when. For when will this ever present voice in my head silence? Never.

So, what do I have to battle with these nightmarish voices, only long forgotten memories and stolen years. For in the end, to fight with a voice inside my head, all I really have is myself. A tiny flicker of a smile whispers across her face as her eyes open and she looks up to the sky where dark storm clouds roil among the heavens, drawing ever closer, as if in a race with the night. Whispers of wind breeze across her face bringing with it the scents of far away places and the images of distant lands. Her eyes close, and her mind drifts, her thoughts straying to the reason she had escaped to this forbidden precipice,

Another forbidden place had been her backdrop, a warm summer breeze had been her touch, a young girl and boy had been the heart of her nightmare, a forgotten promise was her last trace of hope. Her eyes opened quickly and she stepped back from the edge, where the wind had teased her closer to it. She shivered and drew her arms about her waist. _That's what nightmares had been, was what they truly were, manifestations of unwanted, unrealized fantasies that had clung to the subconscious and stayed there, squeezing tighter and tighter until it suffocated the mind, making it impossible to think of anything else, to think at all._

All that is left is raw emotion.

In a mass that has no order, knows no logic, never clearing and never clarifying.  
  
In an explosion of thunder and a splintering of light, rain suddenly began to fall and she felt the smooth chill of ice seep into her hair. It cascaded across her skull and slithered down her neck, causing her to shiver, as it spilled down her back. Her fingers clutched the pendent laying against her breast, found years ago concealed amongst the sand dunes, by a pair of young 8 year olds innocent and hopeful, both providing a respite from the world in each other. But the innocence was despised, the hopeful glow was destroyed and the sheltered world died. A warm glow that had been the only warmth she'd had left to grasp had vanished, and that had been the end.

HA! The End, how could it be the end if the memories still haunt me? How can it be the end if it is not at rest? It did more damage than any one is won't to admit, that is for sure, and it definitely wouldn't be **the end **until the young and the innocent declared it the end, for the end was only the beginning of something else, and from where we go and which way we travel will determine whether or not it is truly the end. I didn't think it would ever really end; just become forgotten memories and erstwhile hopes.  
  
Her vision blurred; the rain having effectively deprived her of her already damaged sight. Her hair being tugged every direction about her, flying on the wind like a giant black cloud hovering in the air above her head, obscuring her vision and only giving her brief glimpses of the stormy ocean below. Of which she could no longer clearly see, that which made up her backyard. But she could hear it, crashing on the cliff side, beating relentlessly on the rock.

_If I were a more poetic person I would say that I am like the rock, slowly being worn down by an ocean of battered emotions, fanatical voices, and impenetrable dreams_

Once again the thunder sounds bringing the storm closer, beckoning the lightening to strike the lonely figure too close to the edge in more ways than one.__

I wanted nothing more than to loosen my grip, to move on but the harder I tried to forget the tighter I grasped at the fading image that had once made me smile. But like sand through an hourglass it keeps getting further and further from me. Only giving tantalizing hints and suggestions as to what my life would have been like had I continued along that path.

If it were possible to transfer this overwhelming swell of emotions to another I would but like my father years before I had fallen hard and no person could bring me back. No one could get me to stand again, not anyone I knew of.

The irony of the situation isn't lost on me. Like father like daughter, continuing down the same path. But I choose not to go so far, to fling myself from these very cliffs to the rocky shore below, a rock tumbles from beneath my foot and I hear it plummet down into an endless abyss, 7 years he's been gone. Which one I speak of I know not. They both left me so close together, I can't tell where the sorrow for him and my sorrow for my father begins.

Now standing on the edge of oblivion looking back at there little cottage, a home so warm and welcoming to everyone else and yet to her so cold and empty. She wondered, could she turn and take the first step back. Could she return to the hell-hole her life had become, the pain that assaulted her mind every night. Was it worth it? Did they even know she was standing here, on the precipice of everlasting damnation. Would they care, not likely. Would anyone care? Would he?

She turned and took the first step away, the wind blowing against her face and arms. Pushing her back to it's briny mistress, it's silent executioner. Two more steps, three more steps, four more steps, twelve more steps across grass and dirt and sand and she was standing at the back door starring in at them.

The fire glowed warm in the grate, teasing her chilled flesh and frigid nose with it's tempting heat. Her step-fathers head was barely visable above the top of the chair, a mop of mud colored brown hair that was beginning to fade away in the back. His hands were sallow on the newspaper he held between thick sausage fingers. She knew his eyes to be the only thing about him not beginning to sag, the hard pale green she knew so well. Her mother sat across from him, her head of raven hair, now so streaked with gray, was pulled back in a tight respectable bun and left her once radiant beauty now only a shadow of what it had been. The lines around her eyes and between her brows were more pronounced and she looked years older than her 32 years. Luci starred resentfully in at them all as rain dripped into her eyes and her fingers started to go numb and cursed herself to hell. This was all her fault. She could see it now oh so clearly, the events leading up to this horror of her life. Her mind flew jaggedly back to that day, and the shock that had etched itself across her soul as her twin, the other half of her soul, her carbon copy and best friend had disappeared over the cliff to the rocky sea below. Watching her fathers slow demise into insanity and her mother heartbreak. All of this, fell solely on her shoulders and she hated herself with a loathing deep enough to cut her in half. And they all hated her almost as much. She ruined their perfect picture, a reminiscent memory of a life before that just refused to die. If she didn't return from Hogwarts this summer maybe they'd all be able to forget, her eyes strayed to her mother and she prayed for her sake and whatever love she still held for this shell of a woman that her mother could forget. Her mother looked up and saw her starring in, and a sad empty look graced her face as her eyes filled with a sorrow Luci knew she couldn't fill. Her mother's hands curled around the bindings of her bible, ever the happy little catholic. And Luci starred blankly back in at her as her eyes drifted down and away from her daughters accusing eyes.

She pushed the door open slowly and let the wind buffet her back and rain drip from her hair and clothes all over the floor, her only defiance againt them as the wind rippled her step-fathers paper. Her mother's eyes never looked up from her blank stare at her hands as Luci stepped forward and let the door slam shut behind her, her step-father turned in his seat and snapped his paper back into place as he starred back at her,

"Your soaking the rug, move", he ordered before he turned back to his newspaper. Majesty, evil step-sister incarnate, wrinkled her nose and continued to brush her frizzy wiry hair, which happened to be the same color as urine, a strong yellow color that would probably fade hideously with age. Luci walked slowly from the room and stomped up the stairs, as her mothers quiet voice echoed silently, in the empty corridor.

"Why was she outside, I didn't even see her go out?"

"She probably crawled out the window, like some common criminal, maybe next time she'll break her neck", Majesty's nasal voice said. Luci rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall at the top of the stairs.

There was no reply from her mother and a wicked smirk crossed Luci's face, is that what your wishing for mother, that the last vestiges of your imperfect life would disappear, that if you couldn't have it all, what was the point in having anything at all. She turned from the staircase to walk down the hall.

As she passed the pristine white doors that marked her mothers room, she stopped momentarily and looked cautiously back down the stairs. All was silent from below and the light that filtered up from the living room wasn't about to dim for another half hour.

Slowly, she pushed the door open quietly, and toed off her shoes in the hall before tiptoeing quickly into the even more pristine, white bedroom. Her nose crinkled as lavender and rosemary assaulted her nose and she had to sneeze before starring around inquiringly. She hadn't entered this room since his death, then it had smelled of sandalwood and a scent all his own resonating with his magic and his warmth. Her eyes strayed to the window before her where his easel had once sat, curtains of an ugly taupe were hanging there now.

The bed which, in the past, had stayed consistently rumpled and always ready for a quick snuggle beneath the covers was now immaculately made and as blindingly white as the room. The warmth was gone, the color was gone, the life was gone. Her once vibrant Italian mother was now a clone of an American wife. Her face twisted in agony, as she realized that the wall above the bed was as faultlessly white as the rest of the room, her mind slipped quickly back, as the memory assaulted her.

__

We'd been 5 or 6 years old, and it had been Christmas morning. We'd both received brand new art sets, complete with crayons and markers and little pots of paint. Upon plopping them on the chest of our father we had both leaned over his sleeping frame, I'd spotted the easel sitting by the window with the nearly finished painting set upon it's stand, and realized he had stayed up late that night. Upon looking back, a smile had began to crack across his face as we'd starred down at him. Marcs little face had begun to pucker and I'd poked my little nose at him, my latest fascination having been our pet cat Speckles, and his amazingly odd behavior. As one eye had cracked open and I'd beamed down at him.

His other eye had opened just as quickly, just as Marcs face had crumpled. I remember trying to meow, making a pitiful attempt at it, and Marcs face had shot up. He'd bounced excitedly as our father had glanced down at the objects placed upon his chest. He'd made amazed noises and surprised faces even as I'd had realized he'd known all along. As he'd sat up, we'd both crawled onto his lap and gleefully poked through our treasures. Marc had pulled his favorite colored marker, blue, from the set and set out to show daddy how wonderful it all truly was, and began to scribble a large blue squiggle across the wall above the bed just as our mother had walked in.

She'd quickly rushed to pull her son from his artistic endeavors when our father had stopped her, they'd both watched quietly as Marc's enthusiasm had grown and markers of every color flew from his box to his fingertips, he'd drop one just as another ascended into his fingers.

I'd stood up beside him, a marker ascending into my fingers as rapidly as his, our combined magic slipping across the wall like a faint translucent fuzz that caused our once immovable squiggles to begin to move, to slither and quake as they trembled across the wall. My mother had come to sit by my father, leaning back against his broad chest as he'd wrapped his arms around her waist.

I'd looked down and beamed at him foolishly as only an innocent child can. In the end, Marc and I tumbled to the bed in a heap, our markers still clutched in our little white fists, the hovering markers tumbling onto the bed as we lay in a beaming heap. For above the bed was a multitude of colors and squiggles all artfully designed in a series of curlicues and angles, swirls and arrows. Looking back it looked somewhat like the water before sunset. My father had smiled down at us and drew his wand from the bedside table to scrawl our names in silver ink across one corner of the wall.

Luci blinked her eyes against the memory and held her head in her hands as a headache assaulted the base of her neck. Glancing around quickly, she spotted the small mahogany box and hurried to the dresser. Pushing the lid open she blinked as jewels glittered. In a rainbow array they shone in bright reds, blues and greens, her fingers rifled quickly through the precious trinkets, her rage simmering at the audacity of the woman, until she found the false bottom underneath.

Lifting it slowly she reached her hand under and felt around quickly for the small velvet purse. Gripping it in her fist she pulled it out and slipped it into her pocket before hurriedly closing the lid. She glanced back around the room one last time before slipping quickly out the door. Picking her shoes up on the way she rushed down the hall and tiptoed past her own pristine white door to chaos beyond.

Her mother had never been able to completely force her to clean her room so it had stayed systematically chaotic. Stepping over strewn clothes and wads of paper she stripped quickly of her wet clothes before crawling beneath the covers. Her hands now gripped the small velvet bag and she let the small objects inside roll around on her palm before pulling the drawstring and lifting it over her head.

It lay still next to her shoulder, yet she felt the warmth seeping through to thaw her frozen flesh. She peeked from beneath the blankets to stare at the blank white wall. Once the room had been completely plastered in objects, but as the years had progressed she'd began to realize how much each item had caused her continual pain and she tore them down gradually until all that was really left were posters of Tudoer and The Black Knight's, and an especially detailed poster of the midnight sky with all the constellations outlined, which she'd received for her 12th birthday from Remus, and a very interesting maroon fairy she'd received from Sirius on her last birthday with them that had a tendency to make critical and sarcastic comments on almost everything she did. She'd almost grown to love the stupid thing.

She fidgeted, burrowing herself farther beneath the bedspread. Which in turn caused her breath to catch beneath the blankets, and suffocate her nose and mouth. She wriggled her face free of the constricting comforter and drew in a deep breath of frigid air. Her eyes closed, and dark enveloped her as the sounds of the night grew dim, she curled into a small ball drawing her legs against her chest as she shivered, she was so cold. As the memories took hold of her already ragged and brittle heart and began to tear at it, thunder echoed in her ears and resonated in her head.

As the images flew across her mind, her breathing grew ragged and a sharp pressure built behind her eyes. A beach tonight, under a stormy gray sky. Roiling black clouds and innocent cries mingled with the raucous thunder. A field far from home blanketed in indigo and crimson flowers, the warm soil beneath her skin and his laughter shrouding her in comfort. The small attic, the dusty boxes and musty trunks, a day of make-believe. A flash of bright light and small hands clasped tight, screaming, angry voices, and grasping fingers pulled in two directions. A rainy day when a small coffin was lowered into the ground. She heard herself cry out as her fingers dug into her arms, the pain shooting to her brain, hazing the images.

Her eyes flew open as tears streamed down her face and blood dripped from lacerations upon her arms to trickle down her wrists to the bed. Shuddering, she pushed her arms through the covers to the harsh beam of moonlight streaming through her window. Half crescents marked her arms, dripping crimson tears. Her body trembled as she watched the blood drip slowly across her pale skin, rivulets sliding down scar ridden pallid plain.

She pulled her arms beneath the covers and held them close to her chest, the blood pooling against the skin between her breasts and soaking her bra. As it dried on her skin and her wrists grew sticky and irritated she trembled one last time as the pain numbed her mind and her body grew limp. Her eyes closed wearily as she drew her arms to her chest and drifted off into a detached and dreamless sleep.

She awakened with a jolt as heavy footsteps rung shrilly in her ears echoing down the hall, a thump sounded as he tumbled against the wall outside her room. The footsteps stopped outside her door and she listened barely breathing as a bottle fell to the floor and shattered.

Curling tight into herself, she prayed against all hope that he would pass by but as the door creaked open and the footsteps echoed in the empty room, her breathing grew harsh and her body curled so tightly into herself, her stomach and shoulders ached. The board in front of her dresser groaned and she closed her eyes tight. Suddenly his breath flew hot and putrid across her cheek and she cried out quietly,

"You've been such a good girl all summer. I've taken real good care of you haven't I?", Luci stayed silent,

"Haven't I?!", he whispered harshly in her ear, she whimpered." So you just better remember that when you go back to that fancy boarding school, you better remember the promise you made to me. Because if you don't come back, they'll suffer, just like you! Do you want that!!", he yelled in her ear. She curled tighter into herself, "Answer me dammit!",

"yes", she whispered,

"what!?!?!"

"NO", she yelled.

"Good girl, now you go to sleep and be real quiet tomorrow, you hear", she almost gagged as his backwoods butchered American accent broke through and assaulted her ears. His sharp, coarse inflection so well hidden during the day always managed to make her cringe, reminding her of the scum that pawed at her as if she were just a doll for him play with.

He swept her hair softly from her face with calloused fingers and she almost cried out in pain as his touch burned her skin.

"So pretty, your so much prettier than your ugly sister, so much prettier than your ugly mother, so pretty", Luci held it all in as he stroked her face and neck,

"have I told you, have I ever told you why I married your mother?",

"her money", Luci whispered harshly, he slapped her cheek hard and she cried out as the pain rushed through her face and brought on a throbbing at her temples. He stroked the red area gently,

"no, because of you, pretty luci, pretty innocent little luci. Little raven curls and pretty blue eyes, pale little skin and frail little body. Poor little luci with her dead little brother and her dead little father and her poor stupid mother, poor little luci", he stroked her hair and she cringed from his touch.

"Goodnight my little lucianna", he slurred in her ear before he kissed her cheek and stood up to leave. He weaved slowly above her bed and turned to walk from the room, she heard the crash as he stumbled against the dresser and the tinkle of broken glass. Her eyes shut tightly against the pain and she promised herself in that moment as her eyes drifted closed that she would never return to this place. Never again would she return to this place of horror and pain, of hidden memories long forgotten and resurrected ghosts around every corner.

Why had they left her, why had they left her alone?

A/N: ok..first chapter. First chapter I've ever posted in my life so please be nice. I've been writing for awhile just always been too afraid to post stuff so..here it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Worst Enemies Are Friends Lost

_**September 1st**_

Luci stared out the car window as rain poured down and the dark clouds rolled across the sky overhead. The wind and the rain beat down upon the branches and they bowed against it's force.

Her forehead dropped against the glass and her breath warmed the window, a small patch of fog unfurled across the window pane like a disease. Lightning flew from the sky and thunder followed after, swallowing up her world as it disappeared further into the darkness. As the fog continued to spread her reflection became clearer and clearer. Plain raven curls hanging limply beside a pale face, like a little porcelain doll her father used to say.

Her eyes were hooded and a deep ocean blue today. Her fingers reached up to wiped the fog clear and her eyes caught on her fingers, she starred as they curled and uncurled, the cuticles torn and mangled the nails bitten to the quick. Long, pale, and alien to her, the black nail polish was chipped and peeling and her hands were soft and white, she turned them over to stare at her palms curiously and traced the lines etched across her skin.

She slipped from her palms to her wrists and starred at the many rigid scars that marked her skin, some were still puckered and red and she felt a kind of nausea well up inside her, how could she do this to herself?

How could she willingly mutilate her own body with no sense of consequence. She drew her fingers lightly over the newest one and gritted her teeth against the pain that, that simple action caused. The scab rolled off and crimson red blood welled up. Lifting her wrist to just the slightest degree caused the blood to slide down her arm and under the sleeve of her shirt,

"What are you doing back there?", he barked. Luci pulled her sleeve farther down over her hands,

"Nothing!", she murmured and starred back out the window, the sky was ripped open by lightning and she blinked against it's harsh light, thunder followed in it's wake, as the giants cry, hacked at by it's brother. Where had she heard that story before?

Her glasses slid from her hair onto her nose and the scenery cleared, a row of cars and the train station looming in the distance. Running her hands lightly over the soft vibration at her neck she drew in a deep breath as the car pulled into the station.

The doors opened and he walked around behind to grab her trunk, her mother pulled the door open and a slap of cold wind and frigid rain hit her in the face, pulling her hood up over her head she stepped from the car in silence and followed in her mothers wake into the train station.

Standing before the barrier he pulled a fag from his front pocket and lit up as her mother wrung her hands and glanced around timidly,

"Come on, on you go. I'm sure your friends are waiting just on the other side", Luci smirked, friends, yeah sure, friends. If that's what you want to think mother go ahead.

Think that because I can do what they do they accept me as a friend. Because of you I'm a freak, because of you and your pitiful blood I'm ostracized, because of you I'm alone, do you know, would you care? Well I don't anymore, I won't be your shield, I won't be your protector, I won't tolerate your ignorance anymore. You'll find out soon enough what kind of monster you've brought into our lives, too soon you'll realize. And sadly I'm a little bit sympathetic, but not enough to continue to stay,

"What? What's wrong now?"

"Nothing, not anymore". Luci hugged her, one last time, she hugged her. And she froze in her arms, grew as cold as stone, Luci laid her cheek against her mothers and whispered,

"Not anymore, because he's not my problem any longer". As soon as she took her trunk and pushed it through ahead of her, she turned to look at them one last time and smiled, something she didn't think she'd done in years, and his eye caught hers.

" I hope you enjoyed yourself last night because that's the last time it'll ever happen," as her mothers face turned white as snow and his grew a bright vivid red, she flipped him the finger and walked on through.

Her hands shook as she grabbed her trunk and walked into the melee of students, her head hurt and her eyes were watering as she clasped the handle of her trunk rigidly. Luci could feel the tears slipping from behind her eyes to travel silently down her cheeks. She quickly ducked her head against prying eyes.

Malfoys didn't cry, Malfoys also didn't go to the Loony Bin..well maybe they did. She could hear the whispers, a shove here, a push there. She went quickly toward the baggage car and tried to heave it up with out much success.

After a few minutes a pair of pale white hands appeared above her head and shoved it into place, Luci's head shot up and met a pair of indigo eyes, he smiled down at her with the grace of an ArchAngel and a mop of raven curls tumbling into his face.

Luci starred in shocked awe before he disappeared into the crowd. Who was that, what just happened? She searched the crowd to no avail.

Suddenly her eyes stopped and she froze, a glimpse of ruffled black hair and a mischievous grin, he was taller and more filled out now, but there was no doubt in her mind who was maneuvering throughout the many students. Another boy followed in his wake, the same lanky frame and unruly mop of raven hair set off by a wide inviting grin.

After him came a taller man and a pretty young woman , her headache increased from a dull throbbing at the temples to a blinding white pain consuming her skull as she remembered.

The smell of warm cookies and a subtle faint perfume, the dark brown locks and warm gray eyes that always held laughter and the same mischievous sparkle as her son, Vivienne.

She hugged Sirius tightly and whispered something in his ear that made him laugh, a deep baritone that sent shivers of pleasure down Luci's spine before Vivienne moved on to hug James. The man that came to shake Sirius's hand and then pull him into a tight hug was an older replica of James, there glasses even looked the same.

She noticed the slight scatters of silver in his hair and frowned. Yes, this wasn't the same, this was the end. She glanced around curiously but found no sign of Sirius's parents. Luci scowled, no, they wouldn't come.

Suddenly she looked up and Sirius locked eyes with her from across the platform before the scene was abruptly hidden from view as more students began to pile onto the train. When the throng cleared the scene was gone and Luci's headache returned to a dull throbbing at her temples.

She turned and climbed the few steps onto the train before being jostled down the corridor, she stumbled once as someone shoved her against a wall before she righted herself and slid into the nearest empty compartment. She settled into the seat and pulled her legs up to her chest so that her head was leaning against the window and starred forlornly out onto the platform as the train lurched.

The last remaining students scrambled for the doors as the parents waved goodbyes and yelled last words. The train pulled away from the station and into the English countryside and the rain continued to pelt the windows. Her breath had fogged up the entire window before her, and as she reached up a hand to wipe away the fog the door to the compartment opened and a blast of cold air hit her bare arms.

She turned and met the eyes of her mysterious savior from the station and standing before him, a girl of about 12 gaping at Luci's arms. She looked down just in time to see the blood dried and mottled against her pale skin before the girl turned and bolted from the doorway and her hollow footsteps echoed down the hall.

Luci pulled her sleeves down quickly and turned to stare out the window, her face hot and her heartbeat racing as she took deep breaths to keep from crying. The compartment door closed and she began to weep in the silence that surrounded her. Arms suddenly wrapped around her shoulders and she trembled for just a moment against the calming scent of antiquated tomes and the musky smell of a boy, before she realized whoever this was, he was no replacement and she grew rigid and closed her eyes tight,

There was a deep sigh before a voice murmured near her ear and vibrations rumbled against her arms. "What has the world done to you?", the accent was faintly Italian and reminded her too much of her mother.

He released her then and she turned from him to the window, they sat in silence for so long she assumed he'd grown bored with her or at least fallen asleep. Suddenly a hand drew her hood back and a hiss emanated from beside her ear, there was a quick intake of breath and then a low chuckle,

"Your avenging angel, I presume", she turned and saw the deep claw marks across his pale hand and grimaced, he took his wand slowly from his cloak pocket and drew the wand quickly across the pink marks, the flesh drew together and then burned a bright white before dulling to a fading pink. He replaced his wand and then smiled down at her,

"There, all better, no more blood", she starred up at him through furrowed brow for a moment, what? Did he think she'd get woozy at the sight of blood, Lucius probably did. As she went to draw her hood back up over her hair, he grabbed her hand quickly,

"No, don't. Your so pretty, why do you hide it", her eyes grew wide at the words and she quickly pulled away from him,

"ahhh, now I've offended you, I'm sorry. What did I say to cause this withdrawal?", just as he went to lean over toward her, the compartment door opened and a group of boys walked in.Luci's head stayed buried in her knees as another deep baritone voice echoed throughout out the compartment,

"Oy, Zabini! What do your doing on this side of the train? Slytherins belong farther up", there was a tense silence before Zabini stood up and his footsteps echoed coldly in the small empty compartment. The door opened and closed and she was left alone with not one boy but a group. Great!

There was some incoherent muttering and once again another arm wrapped around her shoulders and Luci wished she could apparate away.

"Are you ok?", this voice was softer, more mellow. Filled with a deep pain she recognized immediately, her head came up slowly and she met a pair of deep amber eyes. Which grew wide suddenly and the compartment door opened and closed in a few seconds as footsteps hurried away outside.

The same deep baritone echoed in the chamber, one she began to recognize all too well, as she starred up at Remus with fear withering her heart and doubt clouding her mind,

"Oy, what's wrong with Potter?", Remus drew away and Luci met Sirius's eyes,

"Malfoy?", her nose crinkled at the surname and he starred at her aghast for a moment before he turned toward the door. His hand raised slowly and he placed it against the compartment door, he leaned there for a moment with his eyes shut tight. There was a tense silence for a moment before, Midnight jumped from her shoulders and stalked past Sirius and through the door out into the corridor. Luci sat rigid as a board as Sirius let out a yelp at the disappearing cat.

"I always hated that cat!", he exclaimed,

"Go find Prongs, Padfoot", Sirius turned to stare at Remus for a moment before his gaze switched to her in a flash, and Luci was abruptly hit with pain and emptiness, her body rocked gently as his eyes turned to gray steel,

"Go Padfoot, now!", the compartment door opened and closed again. After a brief silence Remus sat back and watched her. Luci laid her head against her knees,

"So what happened?" Luci shrugged quietly,

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing",

"Obviously not nothing, because you disappeared for two and a half years, it must have been something"

"It was nothing, why do you care anyway"

"you think _I_ don't care!! You think _I_ wouldn't like to know. What about Sirius Luci, what about James!! You knew I didn't make friends easily, and I only had three! Count em...three! When you left, how do you think that made me feel. How do you think that made James feel, James! Who you grew up with, how do you think that made bloody freakin Sirius feel. After you didn't come back he went nuts, he thought you'd committed suicide! He nearly fell apart. Did you even consider your best friend, your best friend in the entire world, or so you said when we arrived our first day, how he would feel!", Luci shrugged. Remus stood up quickly,

"Well you better freakin think about it next time you decide to go gallivanting off to wherever the bloody hell you were", she sat there, taking it quietly as Remus glared down at her. The door opened and Remus turned

"Oy, Lupin? What's going on? Where is everybody?" Remus starred down at Luci quickly as she looked up at him from beneath her bangs slowly. She glanced over and watched as a small pale boy came into view, a mop of sunlight brown hair fell over a round boyish face. Bright periwinkle eyes peered out shyly from behind as he inspected her the same way she inspected him. Overall, he was adorable, in a little kid kind of way. He smiled at her, a little half grin and she realized how easily it would have been to put him in her place, to fill the hole. As there apparently had been one,

"Peter, this is Lucianna Malfoy. She was a would have been Maurader", Peter's eyes grew wide as he heard her name and quickly lowered them.

"I need you to stay with her until I can find Padfoot and Prongs and find out what's going on?"He said this solemnly and Luci saw Peter look up,

"Why do I have to baby-sit her",

"Because we don't want her running off again", he said harshly before stomping out of the compartment. Peter looked at Luci oddly before sitting down across from her. Her head dropped to her knees as a cough racked her body with tremors,

"Are you sick?", a small voice asked, Luci shook her head as she trembled.

"You were the one that made Sirius sick?" Luci looked up,

"Why did I make Sirius sick, Sirius never gets sick",

"No, after you left, before I came in. He went to the infirmary for awhile, he was really upset you were gone….I guess,

"We'd never spent more than a few weeks apart. I can imagine it was a bit of a strain",

"So why'd you leave", Luci starred out the window quietly,

"So are you ever going to tell him why you left?",

"Yes, I'll tell _him_ when the time comes",

"So you _are_ going to tell him". Luci nodded and Peter got up to come sit beside her, leaning casually against her shoulder he wriggled contentedly, kinda like puppy before announcing,

"You smell good", she laughed roughly and drew in a deep breath,

"That's something I've never heard before", she looked down as he looked up at her,

"Were you really a marauder?",

"Once long ago, but now. I'm just a forgotten memory, probably one best left hidden away anyway", she said burying her head against her tucked up knees.

"Why?",

"A long time ago I had a twin brother, he died. A lot of other things died with him", she said. Her voice muffled as she starred down contemplatively at her legs

"Like what?", she rolled her eyes. He had to ask the question. She'd walked right into this one. If's just kept her bloody mouth shut none of this would have happened. It wasn't her fault she was desperate for anyone who didn't hate her.

"My dad, my mum..metaphorically, and in the end my relationship with Remus, and James",

"what about Sirius", wow, this was awkward. What do you say to a question like that? What about Sirius? She didn't even know yet, best to just go with the truth when in doubt. She snorted in derision, whoever thought that one up was moronic.

"I'm not sure yet, can you forget a 12 year friendship",

"I don't know?", there was a quiet silence before he asked

"How old were you when you left?", could she even remember? There was a slight pause before she said…vaguely,

"The Christmas of our 3rd year",

"wow", had it really been that long? Only three years really but it had felt like longer….that would make sense when your confined to a dark room with silence as your only companion.

"yeah, wow", they were quiet the rest of the ride. Luci drew on Peter's warmth while he rested quietly against her shoulder. As the train pulled into the station the jolt woke him and he smiled up at her groggily,

"That was the best nap ever",

"I'm glad I could be of assistance", Luci stood up and Peter followed. Quickly, he turned and looked at her,

"You're not going to replace me now that they've found you", there was such cautious look in his eye that Luci blinked,

"No Peter, I'm not going to replace you",

"It wasn't a question, you're not going to replace me", he said venomously. She nodded quietly and the shy smile crept back across his face, he drew her hand into his own and they walked out of the compartment and into the crowd. Surprisingly people parted for them. Peter smiled up at her as they traveled down the corridor, amid the chatter and chaos, people shouted out to him and he yelled back smiling the whole time, a laughing look in his eye.

It almost wasn't believable, that the insecure and sadistic boy she had quickly glimpsed in the compartment was completely gone, as if it was only a dream. Yes, it must have been a part of a dream, or a very quick black out. As they jumped from the train to the platform, she spotted Sirius, Remus, and James all huddled in a group,

"Hey!", Peter yelled out as he pulled her quickly through the crowd toward the boys. Sirius looked up just in time to catch her eye and time stopped. His stormy gray eyes grew cold and distant and she knew, after all these years. He believed them, he believed what they'd said, and he wasen't even going to take the chance to listen to her, to believe her.

The pressure came crashing down again and Luci stumbled. Peter caught her arms as she swayed. Strong warm arms caught her about the shoulders and pressed her face into a shoulder. As the contact broke, the pain subsided, but when she looked up Sirius was gone and James was glaring at her menacingly, he flipped her the finger before he turned and hurried after Sirius.

Remus stood glaring at her for a moment before he turned and stalked away. Luci looked up at her savior and sighed sadly as she met the eyes of Donatello Zabini,

"I guess you came to my rescue again", she murmured,

"Guess so", he said quietly, "Sorry I was such a jerk back on the train. Lucius set me up, it was a kind of dare", Luci nodded,

"Thanks anyway." Peter starred at them quietly for a moment before scowling and rushing off after the boys, Luci dropped her head to Don's chest,

"Can I do no right",

"Guess not? What seems to be the problem", Luci pushed herself out of his arms,

"It's nothing. I've opened up way too much already today. I think I need to keep my mouth shut for now. Just talking to a Slytherin makes me the spawn of the devil",

"Same here", he murmured glancing around,

"But I'm not a Slytherin",

"No but you're a Gryfindor and a half-blood, even if you are a Malfoy, you're a disowned Malfoy", Luci glared up at him,

"Gee thanks",

"Gee?", he murmured

"Oh shut up!", she said stomping off toward the carriages,

"Is that anyway to treat your first friend", he yelled after her

"You're not my friend", she yelled back as she climbed into a carriage,

"At least not yet!", he whispered before climbing in after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Revealed Secrets make for Silver Magic

_**September 1st**_

Luci stood farther back from the door as a line of first years trekked past her into the Great Hall, bringing up the rear was Professor McGonagall who gave her a comforting pat on the back before proceeding ahead of the first years to begin the Sorting Hat ceremony.

Names were read off, segregation was initiated, and blossoming friendships were shattered as children, innocent children were set against each other because of their house, or their rank, or their blood. A young girl with a muggle last name approached the sorting hat amid jeers and shouts of discrimination, because of her last name her life would be hell from here on out.

Unless she turned into one of two things, a shy, quiet homework answering machine or the tough, reclusive, kick ass chick who tolerated no crap and had no real friends to turn to.

Luci wished her neither but the latter was by far the safest, she found the back of Blacks head. Of coarse her alternative had been ideal...for a few years. But a brand new muggleborn stood no chance of catching her ideal dream for the small girl.

As she was sorted into Ravenclaw, Luci knew her fate had been decided for her and smiled slightly as a tall black girl motioned her over to sit next to her. After many of the students were sorted out, she made her way slowly behind the stragglers and entered into the Great Hall.

A great whisper rippled through the crowd and she took a deep breath as she walked slowly down the aisle toward the empty area, placed wonderfully in the very center of the table, jerks.

Don had left her to return to his own table where her wonderful uncle was seated, glaring at her maliciously. Luci was walking slowly toward this empty space, when suddenly the attention was quickly drawn away from her as a yell rose up from the back of the hall and a girl with short spiky purplish-blue hair was shoved off her seat into the aisle, as everyone turned to look Luci slipped into the empty seat,

"Traitor! I knew from the beginning you were a snake. We trust you, and this is how you repay us! Slut! Leave! I never want to see you cross our path again! You try and push this and you'll regret more than that! Your through with us!", he yelled.

The girl sat on the floor for a moment starring up in shocked confusion before she stood up shakily at first but then gracefully lifted herself to her feet. She sneered down at them even as her hands shook,

"So this is how it goes. She turns a couple of tricks and suddenly she's got you wrapped around her little finger. Fine, I'm done!", she said pulling something from around her neck and flinging it into the face of the boy,

"If all it takes to bring you to your knees is a few seductive glances and a little promiscuity then I'm done with you anyway" she said harshly before she was suddenly thrown against the table behind her by some inexplicable force that Luci knew nothing of. She turned to look behind at the teachers table and frowned as they all sat starring quietly at the scene unfolding before them, turning back she watched as the girl stood up slowly and dusted herself off before starring coldly at the person seated before her,

"Your loss, you bugger", there was harsh laughter and the girl walked regally down the aisle toward Luci. When she approached her seat Luci starred up at her and met liquid silver nitrate with a ring of hard emerald green around the iris. As everyone turned to their neighbor to speculate a loud clearing of the throat silenced them. The girl sat down beside her and clasped her trembling hands into fists before looking up at the Professors table.

Luci turned just in time for Dumbeldore to commence his beginning of the year speech. Thoughts drifting, she missed most of it, noting here and there things that had changed since her last year here.

Her eyes happened to drift from her perusal of the Great Hall to the girl beside her and was startled to see a blue orange flame leaping across her fingertips, slowly it coalesced on her palm like a drop of mercury and settled there.

Suddenly a clear sky blue eye opened from within the living flame and then another. A black nose appeared, and then a diminutive pink tongue, Luci startled in her seat and watched curiously as the small orange blue flame looked curiously around before it's eyes caught on her and she twitched.

It slid off the girls palm to hover a few seconds above her palm before floating closer to Luci's face. She pulled back quickly as it hovered closer to her face, the heat from it emanating against her face seemingly very real. It blinked owlishly for a moment as food appeared on the table before them.

Apparently the speech was over and as everyone around them dug into the feast. Luci reached out tentatively to run her finger suspiciously underneath the small flame. No magic emanated from beneath it nor above, it seemed from Luci's point of view to be self sustaining. The small creature floated slowly to hover over Luci's palm as she held it open.

Starring around the table curiously she picked a small fork out of one of the table and placed it before the small fire creature. It abruptly engulfed the end of the fork and Luci held it up to peer into the belly of the creature where the fork could barely be seen, simply melting into oblivion. After the end of the fork disintegrated the small flame creature smiled up at her before hiccupping. It was part terrifying and part adorable.

Slowly thought eh small flame creature wavered before drifting slowly down toward her palm, she looked wide eyed at eh girl beside her who had commenced to eat. The girl looked over at her for a brief second before she snapped it up quickly just as a tall looming shadow engulfed them and Luci turned to stare up at Professor McGonagall,

"What was that previous display about, Miss Silver?",

"Nothing of any importance", she said

"Well remind your comrades that we do not allow magic not within our classrooms. The girl smiled up wickedly and snapped her fingers, the small flame creature reappeared on her fingertips, it bounced happily from fingertip to fingertip gurgling, Luci assumed. McGonagall stood quite still for a moment as her face grew red and splotchy, before she turned on her heel sharply and walked away, Luci starred after her for a moment before turning to the girl beside her and cocking her head to the side,

"Impressive but not sufficient enough in every situation", she exclaimed.

"Sufficient! Do you know how long it took me to learn how to do that? Most mages can't even manage a fire creature at all much less one with some semblance of intelligence",

"So you're a mage?"

"Well yeah", she murmured waving the small fire creature before her eyes, Luci blinked, and her smile faded quickly,

"So what are you doing in a Witches and a Wizards School?…",

"Last year my school was destroyed by the Deatheaters. So we were transferred here, temporarily of coarse, until our school can be rebuilt"

"Why",

"So we don't have to live here forever

"No, why did they attack your school",

"We're mages, wielders of wandless magic, what other reason do you need?",

"well there is the fact that you haven't been attacked _before_ and Deatheaters have been around fro a couple of years now. Why _now_? And why not Hogwarts too, Dumbeldore is a far greater target than a few child mages", The girl glared at her,

"Well how am I supposed to know anyway? It's not like I'm in league with the death eaters",

"Your companions think differently", the girls face paled and the green around her iris bled abnormally into the silver of her eyes,

"How did you know about that",

"I assumed",

"Assumptions are dangerous", Luci nodded and turned back to the table to gather food onto her plate,

"Where have you been the past year or so anyway?",

"Loony Bin", Luci murmured solemnly, the girl slowly turned her head in Luci's direction,

"Any particular reason?",

"I murdered someone", the girl laughed before looking quickly into Luci's solemn face and quieting,

"You'll never make friends with that attitude",

"I don't plan on it, do you?",

"Currently, I'm alone and with out a family group. Under the circumstances I'm looking for something",

"What house?"

"Where?",

"Here?", the girl burst into giggles,

"They wouldn't dare splitting us from our family groups, that's suicide",

"They're teachers",

"yes, but were not there students, our weakest link is by far more powerful than anyone in this dingy castle, were a whole 'another species compared to you",

"That's why they all sat and watched while what's his face slammed you", her eyes dropped for the slightest moment before coming back up quickly,

"yeah, by instruction of our professor, they're not to interfere with our family groups or our education and/or discipline. Were just renting room here."

"You don't even attend classes?",

"Once or twice a week, a Professor or two come out of the forest and teach but other than that no, some of the older students are continuing lessons with the younger students but groups like Rafe's and Manuals don't exactly play by the rules",

"Rafe?", Luci murmured with a smirk, the girl pointed back toward the mahogany haired boy down the table. His head whipped around and lightening silver blue eyes speared the girl, she straitened her spine and turned back to Luci,

"Raphael Thatcher", Luci nodded and looked up as the teachers stood to leave and the plates cleared, students all around stood up to walk out as Luci sat in silence and the girl beside her starred quietly down at her hands.

Luci rocked her head back to stare up at the night sky for a moment before she went to stand up. Sirius was standing farther on down the table staring at her. Potter had already walked away and Remus was grabbing Sirius's arm and dragging him off toward the entrance hall. Luci smiled slowly and he just starred before Remus jerked him around and they walked off after Potter, Luci looked back down at the girl who was swirling an odd silver liquid in her palm,

"Would you cut that out",

"What?",

"What's your name",

"Silver", Luci cocked an eyebrow skeptically. The girl looked down at the liquid in her palm, it slowly slid back through her pores and left a small silver splotch between the girls thumb and pointer finger, along the small webbed skin, like foil.

"It really is my name", Luci nodded.

"First name?", the girl looked up,

"Gabriele",

"Isn't that a boys name?",

"Would you believe my parents were hoping for a boy", Luci nodded and stood watching as the crowds slowly dispersed. The teachers had all left and the candles were dimming slowly,

"Where are you staying?",

"The 8th floor",

"We have an 8th floor?",

"hmmm",

"I'm bunking with you tonight", Gabriele looked up startled,

"Your what?",

"I haven't been in my dorm since everything…fell apart. I'm not going back there, I'm bunking with you",

"Hey, you can't just order a girl…",

"I just did", Gabriele eyed her oddly,

"Your so odd?",

"You got that right, lets go. I'm tired and I'm pissed and I didn't eat dinner",

"You got enough complaints?",

"You have no idea?", Luci murmured as Gabriele marched from the Great Hall. Luci stood and looked around the empty hall, a flicker caught her eye and she looked back quickly just in time to meet a pair of silver blue eyes. She stood watching Raphael as he leaned casually against a wall and watched her. She crossed her arms across her chest and smiled wickedly at him before he shimmered transparently and flickered out and she was left quietly alone. She stood there for a moment before walking quietly through the hall, her footsteps inaudible and her form dim in the shadows surrounding her.

Luci rolled restlessly in the bunk above Gabriele's bed. She hadn't been able to sleep all night, granted the introductions and then welcome back talk between the girls below her had lasted until 1:00, in which she had sat and watched them all quietly. She hadn't seen so many teenage girls since the teen suicide kids had done a play about the miracle of life,that had been disgusting.

When they had all finally drifted off to slepp, Luci had proceeded to black out occasionally for a few minutes. It wasn't like sleeping in this damn skirt on a uncovered mattress was comfortable. Her trunk had been left in the Gryfindor common room so she had simply crawled into the bunk and rolled onto her side.

Moonlight from above had shone down on her and she lifted her hands to watch the shadows dance on the wall. Restless and immune to sleep she had fidgeted endlessly, rolling back and forth. As the night had grown darker and darker and the cold had seeped in to wrap about her like a chilly shawl, the hairs on her legs had stood up on end until she wa shivering so bad, her rattling teeth had woken everyone around, or she assumed because murmurs of, 'get the girl a blanket!' 'would someone shut her up!' 'it's not _that_ cold!' echoed in the room.

A girl with vivid crimson hair had finally thrown a fluffy wool blanket up to her and gone back to bed. The blanket had ended up tangled around her ankles for all her fidgetting and she had alternated between ebbing cold and wrapping herself in it and being hot and throwing it off in frustration, her eyes felt strained and gritty and her head was throbbing.

The doctor had forbidden her from taking her sleeping pills any longer but this was suicide, insominatic suicide. She rubbed her eyes agitatedly before rolling onto her back. Starring up at the ceiling, she let her thoughts run back over the day. The previous day she guessed, what was wrong with her?

Her head was spinning and she felt nauseous. Something was wrong, something was faulty. Her hands reached for her cloak, hung carelessly against a post and pulled from it's inside pocket a vile of pills. She held them up to the skylight and starred at the little blue pills that rolled around inside the glass vile.

A scuffle was heard below and Luci shoved the vial beneath her arm, as silently Midnight leapt from the bed beside to land neatly before her,

"So you decided to come home did you?", he starred up at her poignantly before nosing the bottle from beneath her arm,

" What? What do you want? You can't have any of these" she said pulling them far from his reach, "As it is I'm running out", she muttered. He continued to stare up at her poignantly with big luminescently eerie blue green eyes, he meowed pitifully and swiped at the hand that held the vial now lowered to Luci's lap.

She dropped it and hissed as pain arched up from her hand. The scratches on her hand looked fairly clean until she flexed her fingers and blood welled up from beneath the wound, she scowled down at him. " What did you do that for? I need to sleep Midnight, no sleep means no intake of knowledge", she muttered. The cat starred up at her sorrowfully for a moment before curling his tail around his body and laying down.

"Oh don't give me that look! It's not like you don't have your own vices"

"Shut up!", someone mumbled,

"sorry" Luci whispered. She wiped the back of her hand on the sheets and left a few dark streaks of blood across the mattress before picking the vial up again and holding it up before her eyes between her thumb and forefinger. She dropped it into her palm and spilled two of the small blue pills into her hand,

"To sleep or not to sleep, that is the question", she murmured. Rolling them around on the palm of her hand, she starred up above her and clasped the pills tight in her fist. The clouds obscured the night sky, and clarity was not to be gleened from the heavenly bodies,

"Ahh well, bottoms up" before she took a deep breath and popped them into her mouth. With a gulp they slid slimily down her throat and she gagged a bit before starring back up at the sky, the clouds had cleared and she frowned,

"How odd", before falling to her pillow with a thump. She lay there on her side starring at the expanse of stone beside her, spiderline cracks spreading from a point not far from her face. She concentrated on them as her eyes closed and a warm gray fog rolled over her body,

_I'm back, no more nurses, no more whitewashed walls, no more concerned faces, no more supervised entertainment, I'm back……but for how long?_ she thought before she was enveloped in a numb mindless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:Unmistakable Sources make for Inexplicable Injuries

"Luci! Luci wake up!", someone was shaking her. She swatted at the enemy and got a whack in the head. Sitting up quickly she peered around blurrily,

"Wh-What, do you want?",

"Duh-hh-h Breakfast, me hungry", someone drawled idiotically before jerking her arm toward the edge of the bed. She tumbled sideways and landed on the railing of the bed, wincing, she rubbed her surely bruised ribs,

"Whoops", someone muttered before the bed jolted and Luci reached blindly for the glasses she had shoved aimlessly in her cloak pocket the night before, slipping them on over her nose she squinted against the bright sunlight,

"Gabriele?", the purple head bobbed,

"Didn't see you as a morning person?",

"I'm not, I hate the morning, I hate waking up, I need coffee before I even speak",

"What do you mean?",

"It's almost time for 2nd period, you missed the entire 1st class

"What!", she yelled, as she rubbed sore appendages,

"You wouldn't wake up this morning, it was kind of weird", she murmured,

"I just need a cold shower and a little something in my stomach and I'll be fine",

"well right now you have to get to the last few periods you have left", Luci nodded,

" Hey, have you decided where you're going to be staying, you can't keep borrowing my clothes?"

"I'm not sure? But I'll get my trunk up here soon, 'kay",

"Soon? When exactly would be soon? Because you know I don't have enough uniforms for both of us to last forever, as it is the houseelves are so confused I'm afraid they might reserve the right to refuse service.

"I'll get up here _very_ soon", Luic said before yamwing, rubbing her hands achingly over her face she just caught Gabriele's nod before she turned toward the door,

"Well,you better hurry because we've only got about 15 minutes left before second period", Luci scrambled off the bunk before starring around blindly in the morning sun,

"Isn't there a bathroom in here?"

" Not in here",

" Where? then" Luci asked quizzically peering into corners and peeking into closets,

"Last door on the left", Gabrielle said over her shoulder as she left the room, Luci bounded out of the room and hurried off in that direction. Upon walking into the dark bathroom, she pulled her wand from her greasy hair and grimaced.

With a flick of her wrist an array of lamps began to flicker on, illuminating a large room filled with stalls. Walking quickly to the nearest one she slipped behind the curtain and found a tall bottle of odd purplish black liquid and another bottle beside of faint lime green goo. She took a sniff of both and they both smelled faintly of Gabriele, stripping quickly she turned the knob full to the left and stood shivering as the spout gurgled and shook before spouting out hot scorching liquid to slide fervently down her body, thawing her freezing skin.

Luci wrapped herself in the fluffy yellow towel and stepped from the stall into the freezing air. She ruffled the towel through her hair before wrapping it about her chest. Picking her clothes up off the floor she shoved them beneath her arm and reached one hand up to ran her fingers quickly through her raven tresses and was surprised to find a dark purple colored her fingers, running to the mirror she wiped the fog away quickly and screamed.

Faintly, glowing in the morning light her hair shimmered the same deep purples as Gabrielle's, stepping back from the window it returned to the normal raven black. Pressing her fingers to her eyes she took a deep breath before glancing quickly down at her watch and yelping.

She had exactly 8 minutes to get to class, she ran quickly through the door out into the empty corridor, thank merlin. Her feet were freezing and the water still on her skin was raising the hair on her arms. Looking down briefly she realized little bumps were popping up all over her arms. Shivering she clasped her towel to her and sprinted down the hallway. As she slid to a stop in front of Gabriele's door and shoved it open, it echoed silently and she swore,

" Crap, after this long they haven't managed to haul my trunk up here, is it really too much to ask", snatching her cloak off the bedpost she threw it around herself quickly and snatched her wand out of the air before it fell from the tumble of clothes in her arms and tumbled to the ground. As the towel slid from beneath the cloak to land in a puddle on the floor, she dropped the clothes in a heap beside the wet towel and just managed not to kill herself tripping over it as she sprinted from the room and raced down the stairs and out the portrait.

Flying down the hallway she sprinted down the stairs and managed to topple against the couch before she took a flying leap into the fire grate, pushing herself off the couch she ran through the portrait hole and down the hallway, rushing past portraits and a few dazed students, her face turned a bright crimson red and she put on an extra burst of speed, if they couldn't se her they wouldn't know. As she walked quickly down a staircase she skidded to a stop as the staircase started to move,

"Shit", she murmured. Taking a running leap she flew across the gap and skidded down the hall, tumbling into a suit of armor. As she fought her way free she glimpsed movement out of the corner of her eye but when she looked up the corridor was empty and she stumbled quickly down the hall.

After a few hairpin turns and a near collision with a frightened 2nd year she stumbled to a halt before the Fat Lady. As she racked her mind to try and think up a plausible excuse for not having the password, it suddenly creaked open slowly and she looked around quickly for a place to hide. Instead, in a moment of panic, she froze when she spotted a head of black hair. As time slowed, she watched fearfully as the face came up….and she met a pair of deep green eyes.

She shoved the boy aside as she sprinted past him, he yelled up the stairs at her but she didn't bother because she couldn't hear him anyway. She slipped once while stumbling up the stairs and busted up her knee. Stumbling and limping she crawled into the 6th year girls dormitories and found it astonishingly empty, throwing her cloak quickly aside she sped around trunks and strewn clothes to her own trunk. Quickly pulling another clean uniform from the trunk and dressing hurriedly if not clumsily.

Grabbing her cloak quickly off the floor she threw it around her shoulders as she straitened her tie. Pulling her leggings down over her already bruising knee she glanced at her watch and realized she had a matter of minutes to make it to-she racked her brain mercilessly-DADA!. Sifting quickly through the mess she shoved her textbooks into her bag and sprinted from the room, one sneaker untied.

As she stumbled down the stairs, she felt her feet slip from beneath her just as she reached the bottom step and fell awkwardly into the arms of the boy at the bottom of the staircase. After quickly detangling herself from his arms she yelled,

"Thanks!", and dashed from the common room and down the hall. Rushing quickly down the staircase she glanced at her watch briefly and noticed she had two minutes left,

"Aghhh!", putting on a extra burst of speed she sped down the stairs and turned down toward the DADA room just as another body came sprinting from the opposite direction. Neither looked at the other as they raced down towards the classroom. As they sprinted down the last stretch of hallway, the bell rang loud and clear throughout the halls. Both raced quickly toward the door and skidded to a stop before the door. As Luci collapsed against the large wooden door, the boy beside her raised a wavering hand and knocked on the it. After a moment it swung open slowly and a black cloak swished into view.

"Yes?", Luci looked up and was met with dark black eyes, surrounded by steel gray hair.

"So sorry Professor, we uhh", the boy beside her panted for a moment before taking in a great gulp of air, " we uhh were studying in the library. Trying to get a leg up on the lesson", more panting, "thing."

"Really Mr. Black, is that so?" Luci looked over quickly and glimpsed Sirius' profile. Trying to duck her head more effectively, she grimaced when the Professor turned to her,

"And you Miss Malfoy", her eyes drifted sideways quickly and she glimpsed Sirius starring, taken back at her. As he realized she was watching he leaned his head against his arms,

"Yes Professor?"

"Were you studying for the lesson…thing, here with Mr. Black?" Everyone was silent for a moment, before Luci croaked out,

"Yes Sir",

"Hmmm, so of coarse you would know the exact color and smell of Grunnings Memory Loss potion, which is of coarse on the test coming up at the end of the month", she glanced over at Sirius briefly, his hands were clenching into fists,

"Uhhh, yes sir", Sirius looked over at her quickly and she hid her face behind her hair.

"Look up at me girl, when you speak", the Professor instructed. Luci scowled and lifted her face to him as she stood up, he wasn't much taller than her so she met him almost eye to eye,

"Grunnings Memory Loss potions is _exactly_ the color of deep mahogany and smells _exactly_ similar to week old socks, _sir._" After a silent moment she said sarcastically,

"It's also easily mistaken for the pea soup at the Leaky Cauldron", the class burst into laughter and the professor glared at her.

"Miss Malfoy",

"Yes Sir,"

"For that wonderful display of immaturity Gryfindor loses 12 points", there was a cry of outrage. "And you will serve detention this Friday in _my_ office, understood", Luci nodded, she saw out of the corner of her eye Sirius slip past the professor, who was starring down at Luci lividly, and walk to the back of the room. She watched him go coldly, the bugger.

"Now go sit down", he said pointing to a seat not far from where Sirius had just slipped into a seat beside James who was smiling at her wickedly. As she walked irately across the room she heard the whispers overwhelming her. The girl who sat next to her inched her chair quickly to the far end of the table as Luci sat down, as had become the custom over the past few days, dropping her bag loudly in the hushed room all fell silent and the Professor returned to the front of the room,

"Now as Miss Malfoy said a few moments ago, Grunning's Memory Loss potion is a very dark mahogany and will occasionally emit a foul smelling odor very similar to sweat, this Potion originated…." Luci's eyes lost focus as the man began to drone and she watched as the images before her eyes wavered, her hand reached slowly into her pocket and pulled her glasses from the inside pocket.

Slipping them over her eyes images grew clearer and the head in front of her came into view, a mop of silver white hair winked in the sunlight, pulled back with a fine black velvet bow, she snorted in derision as her Uncle came into view. She wadded a piece of parchment from her inside pocket into a wad and chucked it at his head, he spun around viciously and glared at her,

"Is there something wrong Mr. Malfoy?" Ice blue eyes flashed quickly before he straitened his spine and turned around,

"No Professor, a simple distraction, easily dealt with, continue", he said suavely. The Professor nodded and continued on with his lecture, as Lucius turned to glare at me,

"Watch yourself half-breed", he mouthed before turning around. Luci made a face at his back, 'what a way to treat your own niece' she thought, drawing her wand from her back pocket. As she went to mutter a charm, a vial of liquid smashed against her skull and dripped cold fluid down her neck. Luci's head began to itch tremendously and she felt behind to find large squishy pockets dotting her skull, turning around abruptly she starred aghast at a laughing Sirius and James' wicked smirk, her eyes caught on Remus who smiled slowly at her before putting his nose back behind his book, Peter sat beside him looking as shocked as her. Suddenly a girl squealed and Luci winced,

"Professor! Malfoy is sprouting odd orange boils on the back of her head," Luci turned around just in time to see Lucius reach back and feel his hair quickly, she rolled her eyes as the professor came over hastily and felt the bumps along the back of her head. He yanked her from her seat abruptly and shoved her out the door,

"Go to Madame Pomfreys and have those taken care of, return to class later to retrieve your bags", he said harshly and closed the door in her face as she opened her mouth. Closing it with a snap she glared at the door, and after kicking it defiantly, she limped dejectedly up the stairs to Madame Pomfreys office. Upon entering she spotted Zabini sitting on one of the beds with a swollen purple eye,

"Long time no see", she murmured

"No kidding, where have you been hiding?",

"Every cranny and crevice available",

"Hmmm"

"What happened to you?", she said upon approach,

"Your boyfriend took a swing at me when I mentioned to a friend….well not really a friend…. But anyway, that I'd shared a cabin with you on the ride here and was wondering if he'd seen you lately",

"I'm sure you said more than that to incite the reaction of this said 'boyfriend', who I would like to know the name of, of coarse?" she said as she hoisted herself up onto the bed opposite him.

"Well yes, I did happen to mention how absolutely gorgeous you were, somewhere in there", he smirked as Luci glared at him, " And Mr. Black was the one to knock my lights out, which might I add, quite literally knocked me out", Luci smirked while trying to suppress giggles as Don looked on in amazement,

"What?"

"The reason I'm in here is because of Black, well technically it was his buddy Potter's 'fault' but my 'boyfriend' did nothing to stop it, more than likely Black punched you because you complimented me and I'm the scum of the earth and so am not to be acknowledged in anyway, including having friends, I assume."

"And you are the scum of the earth because?" Luci was silent for a moment, "What? Did you break his whittle heart", Luci sobered quickly at the mention of the words.

"Yeah, something like that I imagine", she murmured glancing down at her hands before looking up quickly and smiling slightly,

"a story for another day I assume",

"Not likely but yeah, sure, another day", Don looked at her quizzically as Madame Pomfrey bustled in,

"Alright Zabini", she handed him a cloth bag full of ice and helped him hold it to his eye,

"Couldn't you just fix it with magic, my poor face is ruined",

"Can't you?", she murmured,

"I wouldn't do magic on my own face, I might screw something up",

"So will I, now hold that there until the swelling goes down then put this ointment on it for the next couple of days, and it'll be good as new in a couple of days", she turned from Don to Luci and scowled,

"And the reason you're here Miss Malfoy?", Luci turned and her head and saw Don grimace, Madame Pomfrey pressed tenderly on the puckered skin before making tsk'ing noises quietly with her mouth and bustling from the room.

"_Who_ the bloody hell did that to you, again?", after glancing quickly at the closed door she muttered,

"Potter and Black, I assume",

"Why, what did you do to him?",

"Actually I was trying to give Lucius' green hair ",

"They did that to you because you tried to turn the hair of their worst enemy green",

"Well I imagine they didn't know what I was doing I was basically just pointing my wand at Lucius' head, and James, I imagine, threw a glass vial at my head, it broke and I got this", she said pressing tenderly at her scalp.

Madame Pomfrey walked back in with a ajar of gooey translucent lime green slime. Upon opening it the smell of apples erupted from within and Luci smiled, Don unscrewed the cap of his jar and took a whiff and grimaced,

"Eghhh, why does mine smell so bad and her's smells like green apples."

"Because that's just the way it's made, now Miss Malfoy I'm going to place this ointment on the back of your head and place a spell on it, you'll have to walk around with it for a couple of hours but just remember to wash it out tonight before you go to bed and it should be healed by then." Don scoffed at her,

"Oy! Are you favoring her?",

"Why Mr.Zabini I'm surprised you caught on, good for you!" She smiled at me and patted my shoulder,

"I was Gryfindor once, reason I'm more inclined to them, no telling of coarse", I smiled and she turned to Don,

"Now you keep that on your eye or I'll let it turn every color of the rainbow before I even think about helping you", Don stuck his tongue out at her as she bustled back into her office. Luci's hands felt gently at the green smelling goo but found no gunk,

"It kind of seeped into your hair, there's no residue",

"I've been living with Muggles for to long", Luci muttered before sliding down from the bed. Don landed in front of her, him having only to place his feet fully on the ground before standing up, he smiled as she glared up at him,

"yes, you're taller than me, shut up", she said as she stomped from the room.

A/N: hello everyone!! thank you for the wonderful reviews. i mean, i only got two, but it's the most i've ever gotten in my whole life, so it makes me happy. i'm sorry it took me awhile to put up these next chappies but i'm trying really hard. please R&R, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Tricky Questions

Stepping from the doorway she glanced up and down the hallway,

"You headed somewhere?"

"Theoretically, yes, in reality, no, you?"

"Theoretically yes, in reality, probably yes, where to though I'm not sure as of yet?" She said, pointing randomly to her left and following the hall that way, after a moment he ran up behind her,

"you didn't have breakfast did you?"

"No, I happened to sleep though that essential little event",

"If I happened to know where the kitchens were, not that I do, but if I did, and I were to ask you, not that I am, if you wanted to go eat some breakfast in the kitchens, not that I would, would you?" Luci stopped and starred up at him,

"What the bloody hell was that?" He shrugged, "Say it in plain English please",

"Would you hypothetically like to go to the kitchens, which I have no idea where are, and hypothetically eat breakfast with me",

"one more time",

"Do you want to hypothetically go to the kitchens and eat breakfast",

"Once more", she said smirking.

"kitchens, eat, breakfast",

"There you go, now that wasn't so hard", she said walking off down the hallway,

"Malfoy!" Luci turned, "The kitchens are this way", he said pointing in the opposite direction", Luci nodded,

"yes I know", before she walked farther down the hall and ducked beneath a canvas, Don rushed after her and ducked behind just in time to hear her laughter echo down the dark corridor and a light disappear around a corner. As Luci ducked and dodged and listened to Don's outraged yells as he knocked his head a couple of times, she laughed again and sprinted farther down the corridor.

Just as she went to push through the tapestry blocking the door, a body rushed her back and sent them both tumbling out into the corridor and rolling to a heap against the wall, Luci struggled to stand as her legs caught with Don's and they tumbled across the floor.

"Stop flailing or else we'll never get free", he grunted as Luci's elbow connected with his chest. She stopped fidgeting and starred morosely at Don's shoulder, as he wriggled out one leg and then the other. She twisted till she was face to face with him, and he smiled up at her innocently as she glared,

"Now would be when we nearly kiss and then you blush sweetly",

"or, now would be when I break your nose with my forehead and make your black eye a pair",

"Or we could just stand up like dignified adults and save each other further injury",

"That sounds like a good idea", she murmured. They both stood up quickly and dusted off before Luci turned toward the portrait they had landed beneath and ran her finger over the outline of the apple, Don smirked,

"No, you're supposed to…", the portrait opened slowly and the bustling kitchen and it's assorted smells spilled out into the corridor. Don starred on in astonishment as Luci stepped through,

"You didn't think there was only one entrance to the kitchens did you?" He scoffed,

"No, of coarse not. I just didn't happen to know about this one",

"Lying and honest at the same time, what a complex", she said sarcastically as she turned to disappear around a shelf of bowls, Don caught up behind her as the portrait closed.

"I wasn't lying", he said. Luci turned to smile and he glanced around briefly,

"How did you know I was lying",

"I always know when someone's lying",

"Oh and how do you do that?",

"I just do",

"Am I lying now",

"About what?

"About how dumb Black is for ignoring you",

"Yes",

"No I'm not",

"You may not be, but it's not the truth, I'm better off not in Sirius Blacks life. The last time I spent time there, I screwed up more than a small child should be able to, I'm not a small child anymore Don, I can do a lot worse damage",

"Hmmm, so you say",

"Keep hanging around me and you'll find out soon enough, I'm not the greatest good luck charm to ever live, and I'm certainly not human enough to keep around on a daily basis",

"Human enough?" H e muttered, he directed a few house elves to gather some biscuits and warm coffee before he turned back to her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, really", she said as she sat down at the nearest table.

"You don't think you're human? I guess is really my question",

"And my answer was no, now cut it out with the questions"

"Oh but isn't that what we're here for, to better get to know one another so we can become _bosom_ _buddies_", Luci nearly burst out laughing,

" Oh dear god, never..never do that again!", she said taking great gasps of breath between outbursts of laughter, he actually looked hurt.

"What? You don't want to be bosom buddies?" Luci nearly fell off her seat, and then continued to laugh, because she was such a klutz. And because she was _really_ such a klutz she did indeeed fall off the bench and then lay on the floor laughing and holding her stomach to keep from exploding.

This only caused Don to break into laughter and by the time the house elves returned both students were laughing so hard they were practically turning blue and the house elves feared for their lives, their own and the students.

Instead they simply slid the plate of cookies and steaming cups of coffee onto the table slowly and backed away hurriedly. When they had both managed to calm down Don laid his head down on the table and chuckled randomly while Luci managed to untangle herself from the table and sit back up on the bench.

Laying her head down on the table. She reached for a biscuit and shoved it in her mouth,

"Your manners are magnificent" Don said sarcastically, she swiped at his head. He moved it just in time but suddenly stopped when he spotted a pair of crudly carved initials engraved into the wood,

"You and Black come here much"

"I have no idea what your talking about?" Luci said through a mouthful of biscuit, he pointed to the intitals and Luci rolled her shoulders uncomfortably,

"It was a long time ago, best left there" she said quietly before swallowing. Don opened his mouth and Luci shoved another biscuit in her mouth,

"You really don't care about him anymore",

"Whoever said I cared about him, can we change the subject",

"How very blunt"

"yes well I wouldn't rather think up a way to change the subject suavely, I always find honesty is the best policy" she said through a mouthful of biscuit,

"What?" after swallowing she repeated herself and shoved another biscuit in her mouth

"Bull",

"Shut up", she muttered through another biscuit. She swallowed dramatically and reached for another biscuit,

"You are hungry aren't you? When was the last time you ate",

"I'm not really that hungry I just don't want to talk about this, is their something so wrong with that. I figured you'd get the picture when I nearly choked on a biscuit. As I have yet to choke I'm going to continue shoving them down my throat until you get the picture" Don snatched the platter away from her,

"You haven't touched your coffee, drink Porky", Luci scowled and downed her coffee in one gulp before diving for the platter. And as she did the portrait creaked open and both looked up quickly, a stern voice echoed throughout the kitchens and Don slid quietly from the bench to slink behind a shelf, Luci tried to lift herself quietly from the bench and overestimated her strength, she realized this as her arms buckled and she crashed chest first into the heavy wooden table. As a result, she decided to instead slid boneless beneath the table as a rustle of cloth hurried into the room.

Luci held her breath as the amber brown cloak swirled about the floor, she briefly saw a head of tawny brown hair as the woman leaned down to look under a low shelf, and Luci glanced around frantically and saw Don's head poking out from behind the shelving not far from where the woman stood, how did he manage to get over there?

The woman stood up and looked around curiously before an elf brought forth a basket full of ripe red apples and placed them before the tawny haired mystery, she placed her fingers over the basket and drew them tight into her fist, the basket drifted slowly up toward the woman's hand and then hovered by her shoulder, the woman walked out and Luci drew in a gasp of air.

Crawling from beneath the table she struck her head on the table and yowled, as she clambered into the room, her hand grasping the crown of her head, she glowered at Don as he laughed hysterically,

"Shut up you dork, you should be glad we didn't get caught",

"I should be worried, I was more worried you would get caught Clumsirella",

"How do you even know about Cinderella, _Zabini _", he stopped laughing,

"Who?", her brow furrowed before she threw her hands up in the air and tried to stalk from the kitchen, of coarse with any attempt at leaving with your dignity, it's always best not to nearly trip over a biscuit and nearly kill yourself.

Don broke into more fits of laughter as he followed her out of the kitchens. After a few million feet she turned to him,

"Are you done yet! You'll draw every teacher in a five hundred foot radius out into the hallway, I don't need another detention", Luci grouched. Don stopped laughing and instead snorted into his hands,

"It wasn't really all that funny", she murmured. As they meandered down the hall, Luci peering occasionally out into the cold gray weather, Don watched dust motes dance in the faint light splintering across the stone floor. Without notice, Midnight stepped from a wall up ahead and sauntered over towards his mistress, and leaping to the windowsill that Luci peered out of absentmindedly.

She ran her hand over his back with out much contemplation and snatched it back quickly as energy prickled over her skin. She glared down at the cats cool indigo blue eyes,

"You've been spending time around Gabriele, haven't you?", he mewed quietly and slid his flank along the rough edged sill before disappearing through the wall, Luci leaned out the window and glimpsed nothing.

"Gabriele?", Don asked, "Who's he?"

"She, actually", Luci murmured as she searched the grounds beneath and the bell rang in the castle. Above them feet pounded against stone, sending reverberations throughout the empty corridor,

"Guess I better get back to class and retrieve my stuff." Don nodded,

"Where you headed?"

"Dungeons",

"Yeah, me too", as they emerged from the empty corridor into the melee of students and were swept along with the crowd, Luci watched quietly all of the heads before her, faces appearing here and there out of the crowd, disappearing just as quickly. Recognition here and there, far off memories of younger days reappearing in her dreams.

She stopped and Don turned back to look at her. Closing her eyes, she felt the crowd part around her, like a rock in a stream, screams resounded in her ears, greetings cascading like leaves on the breeze, suddenly a familiar voice ricocheted through the masses to snap her eyes open, and as his face drifted in and out of her vision, drawing ever closer her breathing increased and a pressure collected on her chest.

As he moved forward within a throng of fawning girls, the rest of the Marauders could be seen drifting through out, glimpsed here and there. But him, he couldn't be drowned, not by any force, he couldn't be lost among the crowd, he was the crowd, the heart of the matter, the ever present energy that kept it all a flow. He looked forward briefly to where she stood and his eyes passed right through, the look sending a sliver of ice through her heart.

And as her eyes closed against it all, Don grabbed her arm and drew her further into the crowd. Sirius didn't stop, showed no sign of outward distress. But his eyes flashed cold fire, as he watched _Zabini_ drag her away. He'd seen the look she'd given him, seen the look Don had given her, watched as _his_ hands had grasped her arm and dragged her away toward the dungeons. Sirius' hands clasped into fists,

"Padfoot? Black? Hey! Whats wrong?" James asked form his left. He shook his head and continued on down the hallway, someone was tugging on his sleeve, something had brushed against his arm, none of it registered. How could she? _He was a Slytherin!_

He shook his head, No, she meant nothing to him anymore, she'd left him ,betrayed him, he could care less. But as the image ran through his mind, the only thing following in it's wake was that a Slytherin had touched her!

He turned from the crowd and rushed up the staircase, sliding in and out effortlessly between the crowd on his way up toward the dorms, 'there was too much noise.' James looked after him quietly and scowled, damn her!

Luci slowly shook herself out of the reverie she seemed to be caught in and looked up slowly at Don's face as he dragged her down into the depths of the castle, his face was livid.

She tried to jerk her arms fiercely from his grip but only managed to cause his hand to grasp her forearm tightly. What right did he have to be mad at her, what had she ever done to him, it was no business of his who she…. No we aren't going there her mind murmured in her ear. It was none of his business what her emotions did to her, like she had any choice in the matter, like he had any right to know the memories or the secrets that festered within her.

They came to a stop before the Professors classroom and he let go of her arm, she rubbed the skin beneath her cloak and glared up at him.

"You had no right", she said vehemently.

"No RIGHT! I had _every_ right! He was practically ripping you to pieces with his eyes, I was worried for your fecking immortal soul, _I_ have no right! Why do you care what that bugger thinks, or did you not catch the look of revulsion etched across his face." As these words, spoken so truthfully ripped away at her, she feared for the remnants of herself still left.

What Don didn't know and would never know hopefully, was that any part of her worth anything left, Sirius had every right to tear apart. He'd had every right to make her feel everything he'd had to feel, every crack, and dark hole, every feeling of loss and betrayal.

She wasn't the only one with the sucky life, she wasn't the only one to deal with the death of joy and hope. And, instead of crumpling up into a ball and giving up he'd stood tall against the onslaught and moved on, something she'd failed to grasp until this moment. Closing her eyes tightly she pictured the revulsion on his face and grimaced, it had been greatly deserved and she knew that. A tear escaped from behind her shut eyes and she dashed it away quickly with the back of her hand.

"Luci", Don said quietly, as she leaned back against the wall. Her hands drew into fists at her sides and she clenched her jaw against the wound gaping across her heart. If he could stand so could she, if he could live without her so would she, and if she was no longer a part of him neither was he a part of her. It had to stop, it had to stop.

"Luci?", Don said again. She pushed herself off the wall and looked up at him,

"What"

"I know I don't have all the facts-"

"No, No you don't. So could we just _drop_ the subject. It's over ok, we are no more", he frowned,

"Not me and you, you moron, me and Black. I left him, and a lot of other shit happened and..we just aren't anymore. So just drop it!" He nodded,

"Don't you need to get to class", she nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, I do. Where are you headed?",

"Transfiguration", she took a deep breath

"Hmmm, I'm going out for Care of Magical Creatures", he ran his hand through his hair nervously,

"Sorry I yelled-", Luci held up her hand,

" Just forget it. Apologies aren't needed. You did what you thought was right. I can understand that, just try not to make a habit of it….ok?", she said before walking into the classroom to retrieve her bag.

Her shoulders slumped as she looked down upon her strewn books and her papers wadded up into balls and thrown about the room. She walked slowly across the room to retrieve the mess all the while thinking where the proffesor has been when her things had been travestied, she laughed to herself quietly, he'd probably watched as they'd done it.

Midnight sat on one of the windowsills licking his paws and washing his face in the afternoon sun as Luci began to scoop up books strewn here and there. Suddenly the paper wad before her lifted slowly off the ground and uncrumpled back into a pristine clean page.

As Luci looked around curiously, all of the papers lifted off the ground and flattened themselves until there were no wrinkles and then all stacked gracefully in a pile not far from her. Looking up she spotted a boy with bleach blonde hair and dark blue eyes watching her casually. He twirled an apple in his palm before grasping it in his fingers and taking a bite out of it.

"Thanks", she said pulling the papers into her bag along with her books. When she turned to look back the boy was gone and the half-eaten apple was rolling across the floor. Standing up, she picked up the apple on the way out and chucked it in the trashcan before trotting out into the empty hallway.

The corridors had nearly cleared and only a few stragglers were rushing to class. Luci strolled slowly down the corridor and through a mahogany door out into the wet summer air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hello all, i was just wondering. Do i space too much? b/c that may be causing all the confusion, i can't tell? Help is needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six The Black Knights and the Evil Essay

**__**

September 13th

Pulling her bag farther up on her shoulder, she walked slowly across the stone bridge that crossed the small creek running a few feet below, and watched as sunbeams filtered bleakly through the heavy gray clouds to illuminate horizontal sections of the stone and warm her chilly skin.

As sunlight broke through here and there, certain areas were illuminated, a mountain face here, a crowd of trees the next, it sparkled appealingly across the lake and as she walked from the stone bridge to the grass, wet beneath her feet, she lifted her face and starred contemplatively up at the cloudy gray sky.

Drawing in a deep breath of rain saturated air, she began to faintly hear the chatter of her peers around the next corner. Stepping out from behind the castle walls she spotted a group of students crowded down around a small pen close to the lake. She stopped and starred, before taking a deep breath and continuing on down the hill till she stood on the edges of the crowd.

Students stood in groups chattering here and there, some were laughing while others shoved each other playfully and a couple in the back held each other in a hug and watched the crowd with dreamy eyes.

Of coarse Luci spotted no one she knew, she didn't even bother to look, she'd looked before. She'd had a few friends before she'd left but the Marauders had taken up a lot of her time and so she'd had no real need for other friends. Her bag was growing heavy on her shoulder and she hefted it higher, starring around curiously, she spotted no professor and walked slowly toward a few benches placed close to the back of the crowd.

The bench farthest to the back was closest to the lake. While the possibility of being tipped into the lake and walking around with wet clothes all day didn't sound appealing, the need to get her bag off her shoulder and to sit was greater, and she wasn't about to sit in front, _that_ was suicide.

Walking between the benches she dropped her bag on the bench and sat down, wrapping her fingers around the wood beneath her, she leaned back and looked randomly up at the sky. The clouds swirled like dirty cotton candy across it, thunder boomed in the distance and she tipped her head back so far she could see the expanse of the lake upside down.

There was a thump beside her and she sat up quickly. Her head was bent over her lap, so the identity of the person beside was unknown but she could tell he was a boy because his pants were brushing the grass, and beneath was her favorite brand of sneaker.

She questioned this since her cousin in America had sent her, her pair. Where had this boy gotten a pair, usually the boys wore trainers, actually didn't everyone wear trainers, well, except Sirius, he wore Doc Martins. She peered up through her hair and saw only that the boy wearing, instead of the normal sweater and tie, but….wait….. She looked up abruptly, that was the new concert t-shirt for _Black Knights_!! Luci shot around in her seat,

"Where did you get that t-shirt!!" she hissed. There was no response, Luci stared covetously at the t-shirt.

"The concert doesn't even get to England until like..three months from now", she muttered to herself,

"Not in America", Luci's head shot up and she startled back nearly tipping off the bench before the boy grabbed her arm and steadied her. The warmth of his palm seeped through the sleeve of her cloak and tingles shot up her arm. Russet brown hair flopped casually over ocean green eyes. He starred at her quizzically before placing his hands on the bench beneath him again.

Luci placed her trembling hands between her thighs and starred intently at her shoes for a moment schooling her breath to evenly go in and out of her body instead of escaping in shallow ragged breaths which gained her no oxygen.

Marcs face raced across her mind and she closed her eyes, he'd be 16. He _would_ have been 16 with her this year, he _would _have been gorgeous and talented and smart. He _would _have drawn the looks of every girl on campus and he _would _have been loved.

She shook her head quickly and took deep breaths. Then avoided looking at this odd replica of Marcello and instead focused on the small green creature which slithered along the ground within the cage.

Every once in awhile these odd creatures would come to close together and like magnets be drawn together absorbing into one creature. Until there was only one large one sitting drowsily in the middle of the pen. She heard faintly the professors voice begin to drone on, a light buzz in her ear.

The Professors wand lit with a bright orange glow and the creatures swiftly reversed the process and were once again numerous small single creatures, and the pattern began again. Her thoughts drifted across this odd concept, as everyone around her shuffled in their bags for parchemt and quill. The odd concept of melding together until you were almost one person, one moving mass of united individuals, all contributing deficiencies together until you made a whole person.

That mass was the stronghold, the protective barrier, the fortress you were allowed to hide within, how could it be then that in an instant all that effort, all that time, all that strength could be undone by one flash of blinding orange light, and you were but a single unit again, alone and empty, one part of a whole, left to wander with pieces of yourself missing, scattered all over the world. She knew as she starre down at the odd creatures that she was completely missingt he lesson. That she was missing all the notes. That it might be vital to her education to participate. And while all these things had mattered before…kinda. They mattered less than nothing to her now, why was she even here. It wasn't like it mattered, who would hire a half breed Malfoy who had a history of instability. No one.

So, as the bell rang faintly in the distance and Luci looked up startled to realize the class had rushed by in the blink of an eye and everyone was walking away, she starred blankly out across the clipped grass and to the borderline of the forbidden forest.

The boy beside her had turned in his seat halfway through the lesson and was now starring off behind them at the lake. She stood quietly so as not to draw his attention and went to draw her bag onto her shoulder when the boy looked up suddenly and his eyes caught hers.

She froze for a moment, waiting. A smile, a word, a frown even, and she would have sat back down but he just starred up at her blankly before standing up himself and walking past her to amble slowly up the hill to the castle, alone.

She wondered who'd initiated his bright flash of orange light, who'd split him from his single creature, his family group. She couldn't remember how long it'd been since she was a part of a single creature, a single united mass, who'd caused her flash of orange light?

Luci's head dropped down onto her desk, last period of the day and she was straining against the restraints placed around her neck. As the Professor droned on, his voice lulling her silently into oblivion she smiled at the irony of it all. Come nightfall she wouldn't be able to stay still but this irritating mans voice was practically sending her into a coma.

Maybe he'd be willing to come and lecture her tonight around 10 o'clock. She grimaced, no that sounded too disturbing for words. As his speaking lulled into a quiet drone Luci looked down at her watch, 15 minutes until class was over. She lifted her head a fraction of an inch off the desk and spotted him writing instructions on the board. She squinted for awhile before pulling her glasses off her head and onto her nose,

__

A Brief History of the 1820's Black Magic Epidemic

3 ft long

Cover the following spectra's…

Luci's head flopped to her desk, yet another essay. What was wrong with these people and they're damn essays, did they trust so poorly in their teaching abilities that they felt the need for their students to regurgitate the information in a 1000 foot essay. She closed her eyes against the migraine pounding at the back of her head.

As the room began to buzz with chatter a screech of wood against stone sounded beside her and she peeked out from beneath her bangs to see Don's smiling face peering down at her. She blew the bangs away from her face only to have them topple back into her eyes, after a couple of hopeless puffs he reached out long elegant fingers to brush them slowly away and behind her ear.

She glowered at him, squinting her eyes comically so, apparently because the infuriating boy smirked at her.

"Something you need Don, are you here to alleviate my pain and bash my head in",

"I assume your referring to the essay we have due next Monday on the lesson that you are going to forget by tomorrow morning probably because while Professor Binns gave his lesson you were more than likely determining a way to kill either him or yourself",

"The latter",

"As I assumed", Luci turned to bury her face in her arms again,

"Why are you even still talking to me?" She muttered through her arms,

"Excuse me?", she lifted her head a fraction of an inch,

"Why are you still talking to me, I'm a _Grfindor_ you're arch rival, you're supposed to hate me!",

"yes well most of the Gryfindors happen to hate you too, so I figure I'm safe. Plus the Slytherins are so caught up in there own plans of deceit they're not to worried about the fourth son of a minorly wealthy sea merchant, I think I'll live",

"And other than that?",

"What are you vying for compliments", Luci glared at him once more. As the bell rang she pulled her bag off the floor and began to walk from the room,

"Aren't you going to copy down the assignment?", Luci pulled her bag further up on her shoulder, placed her thumbs and pointer fingers in a box around her eye,

"Click", she said before pulling her bag back up on her shoulder and walking out of the room,

"What was that?" he muttered.

"I took a mental picture"

"with what?

"A camera"

"A what?"

"A camera, you know that thing that takes pictures"

"Oh right, I've never heard it called that but sure whatever"

"I believe I've died and gone to hell" Luci murmured as Don chuckled behind her and followed her out. As they maneuvered slowly though the crowd, Don turned to her.

"You've got a detention tonight don't you?", she turned to him quickly and he pulled her forward before she was trampled by a group of eager 2nd year boys rushing past, As she pushed herself away from his chest she looked up at him warily,

"How did you know that?",

"Oh didn't I tell you, I'm psychic. I know all", he whispered in an eerie voice. Luci raised one disbelieving eyebrow and Don burst into laughter. She glared at him once again,

"You realize if you continue to glare at me, someone might suspect were just an old married couple and start implicit rumors", she smacked him smartly on the head and walked off. Rubbing his head he rushed after her,

"The entire school happened to hear about the little scene you and Black put on in front of Durgess's class", he whispered in her ear. She swatted at him as a group of young third year girls giggled and Don smiled charmingly at them. Luci threw up her hands and maneuvered through the crowd toward the nearest restroom as Don casually charmed the young naïve fools.

As she slipped inside she was quickly assaulted by the strong odor that usually wafted there about females of this school, strong perfume and hairspray, and a mixture of many cosmetic spells. She coughed disgustedly and pinched her nose, when she went to walk out she was met by a small girl with sunshine blonde ringlets pulled back into a messy bun and large sky blue eyes that were watching her quietly. They stood for a moment before each other, and Luci felt the spark that raced along her skin before the girls intent focus.

"Can I help you?", the small girl walked forward and Luci had the urge to snicker as the girls menacing scowl was at odds with her small demure look. She managed to hold it in though as the girl circled her slowly before coming to a stop only a few feet from her,

"So you're the Great Lucianna Malfoy", her voice was quiet and velvet soft, this girl brought little boys to their knees.

"Lucianna Malfoy I am, Great I am most certainly not",

"Oh but Great you are, you've got them all wrapped around your little finger and I mean to break that bond. To achieve what I want your presence is going to be but a nuisance. Your going to permanently remove yourself from them if you know what's good for you. I won't tolerate they're focus deviating. Before you I was very close, you're simply a minor distraction easily dealt with, remember that",

"You seem to think I'd fear such a very small creature. You look like a cupie doll. To be menacing your going to need a new look, and a different vocabulary", Luci said. Her arms crossed her chest. She knew how to deal with snake like little girls. She had no idea what the little girl happened to be talking about but tolerating a 4 foot imp trying to threaten her she would not. The girls eyes turned a hard ice blue and she glared up at Luci,

"You'll see soon enough, remember my name Malfoy. You'll be begging for mercy before I'm done with you",

"And I'll get your little dog too", Luci cackled and the girl reached out quickly and raked her nails across Luci's face. Luci stood sedately before her, the scratches across her skin turning bright red.

"Point one for Dorothy", she murmured. The small blonde girl sneered up at her,

"next time I won't go easy on you",

"mmm, you see your not understanding the rules of the game. You drew first blood, now it's my turn. And it won't be now, and it may not be tomorrow but I will. Because little girls like you, they live in little gingerbread houses with little fluffy kittens and everything at their disposal. My life wasn't so easy, and neither will yours, not anymore", she said staring down calmly at the bright red face of her cupie doll.

"next time you feel the need to turn a couple of tricks, remember, once they grow tired of your tricks, girls like me are a lot harder to crack. And boys always love a challenge".

Cupie doll glared at her before turning and fleeing from the bathroom. After washing her face in the sinks she placed her hands on the rim and starred up at herself in the mirror. How long had it been since she'd had to deal with jealous little females, 3 maybe 4 years. She thought she'd escaped this when the Marauders had disassociated themselves with her, apparently not.

Whoever had started this rumor, was going to be very put out when they discovered that her power over those boys had died long ago. She had managed to not follow that friendship to the grave, and she wouldn't stand for it coming back to haunt her. She wasn't demure and she wasn't weak, and she wasn't going to stand for all of Blacks little fan girls taking punches at her everywhere she went.

She stood from her position and saw Don't head peeking in through a crack in the door, reflected in the mirror. She turned around abruptly,

"What are you doing in the girls bathroom", she screeched. Don ducked quickly back behind the door and it slammed shut behind him. She felt a drop slide down her cheek to drop to her finger. Lifting it she spotted a small drop of blood sliding down the underside of her finger, wiping her hand across the minor injuries she swore. Now everyone was going to want to know what happened, and what had she done now, and blah blah blah blah blah. She growled low in her throat and swiped her wand from her pocket, except damn if she didn't know the healing spell.

"Don!", she yelled and walked through the bathroom door, and into a end of the day traffic jam. A group of boys were scuffling on her left and there was a tightly packed group of students around them, on her right was a gaggle of females of undistinguishable age giggling and hissing and choking the hallway. Don was nowhere to be seen and the noise was bringing on a throbbing at the base of her skull,

"HEY!", she yelled deafeningly throughout the hall. At first only a half of them turned to look at her, she lifted her fingers to her lips and let out an ear piercing whistle, as cries of complaint echoed through the hall, everyone did turn to look at her,

"CLEAR OUT!!", she yelled over the whispers, they all stood and looked at her for a moment before the smarter of the group began to file slowly out through the crowd to disappear around corners, a couple of the girls stayed behind to glare at her but most lifted there noses primly and walked away, a tall boy up front announced boldly,

"And why should we listen to you, you're just a girl",

"yeah, you think. Well this wound on my face didn't come from playing with a kitten. I have a couple more on my back from the Psych ward at St.Mungo's and a nasty run in with a werewolf, lets see your battle scars big boy", she said smiling menacingly at the boy, he sneered but turned and walked away, his cronies following in his wake. As the crowd dispersed Don stood leaning against the wall, slowly clapping his hands,

"Very nicely done", he murmured," You would do very nicely as Prefect",

"Don't even mention the word pretty boy, I just had a run in with the angel from hell and was forced to disable the most bloodcurdling thing any upper student will ever have to face, a collection of arrogant lower students, just fix my face already", he drew his wand from his pocket and drew it slowly down her face. Her skin tingled and then started to itch, she reached up and he caught her wrist,

"If you mess up and I turn purple I'll find a way to turn you purple too", he let her wrist go and she felt along her cheek and face, running back into the bathroom she peered into the mirror and found her face was gloriously healed. Except for a few pink scars that were already fading from view, she walked toward her bag which had slipped from her shoulder when _Dorothy_ arrived and reached down to pull it over her shoulder. She pushed through the door and out into the corridor,

"You do very good work Mr. Zabini I must recommend you to Madame Pomfrey as her student aid, I'm sure she'd be most obliged." Luci smiled as Don's face quickly went from indignation to absolute fear,

"Don't you dare", he whispered.

"Of coarse I feel the same way", she said turning from him and walking down the gloriously empty hallway. Don ran after her,

"hey don't you have a detention in a few minutes",

"Precisely!", she said before disappearing behind a canvas.


	7. Authors Note

Hello everyone!!

I seem to have completely buggered some things and am going to need to renovate a couple of things in the past chapters so please be patient with my insane OCD. I would greatly appreciate. Thank You J


End file.
